


Big

by thefactorygirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dom?Boba, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Choking, My First Smut, No use of y/n, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Overuse of pet names, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader is of age and Boba is like 41, Reader-Insert, Size Kink, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefactorygirl/pseuds/thefactorygirl
Summary: Boba Fett and you explore your size kink.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 293





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in yearrsss so this is just one big smutty mess so....Enjoy the debauchery but also sorry because I'm still rusty to writing.

_“Is this too much for the little brat?”_

Boba Fett is big. Like, really big. More than you thought he’d be. And it’s not like he didn’t warn you, or that you didn’t know. Even without his armor, the man was built like a freighter.

He was big and intimidating to even the most seasoned criminals. He was the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy who managed to escape a sarlacc pit and take over the underworld empire of the very man who put him in said pit.

Boba Fett was imposing as fuck and that translated to him in the bedroom.

You’re spread out on his bed, hands gripping the sheets, while he’s laying between your legs. You already orgasmed twice but that was apparently not enough for him.

_“I need to prep you. Spoiled little brats like you always think you can handle me.”_

You watch him through hooded eyes as he leans down, his mouth wrapping around your clit and he starts sucking on the sensitive nub.

He never breaks eye contact with you, and that combined with his three fingers moving in and out of you, you don’t know how much more you could take.

You couldn’t answer him when he was sucking on your clit and he knew that. He loved seeing you struggle with words. He loved seeing you go cock dumb.

You’re spread out on his bed, hands gripping the sheets, while he’s laying between your legs, one hand fingering you while the other is stroking your thighs. You watch him through hooded eyes as he leans his mouth down and takes your clit in his mouth, sucking on the sensitive nub.

You whine at the sensation as his fingers curl upwards in you as he moves them in and out. You couldn’t speak when Boba was sucking on your clit and he knew that. He was a mean lover, always teasing, always wanting to see you struggle to regain composure.

His fingers continue to pump in and out of you, curling upwards as they move out. When he finally releases your clit, you’re on the brink of another orgasm.

“I ask you a question.” His voice is heavy and intimidating. “Is this too much for my little brat?”

You release the sheets and lift yourself up and rest on your elbows. You’re covered in a sheen of sweat and your hair is stuck to your face.

Shaking you head, you respond, “No, I can take it.”

Boba’s cock twitches at your answer, caught between the sheets and his stomach. He can feel precum leaking at your words.

He lowers his mouth again to your clit, this time letting just the tip of his tongue rest against it. No licking, no circling, nothing. Just touching it.

Your breath hitches as he stares at you, waiting for you to continue. He loved teasing you, loved seeing you fall apart for him. Going cock dumb, he called it once.

“I want more.” You manage out with shaky breaths.

Boba grins at you, taking his fingers out of you and sitting up between your legs. The fingers and palm of his right hand are covered in your slick, shining in the dim light. He uses that same hand to grab his cock, stroking it and putting on a show for you.

Your eyes widen at the sight of him.

He’s big. _Fuck_ , he’s massive.

His hand manages to wrap around his length, pumping himself, but you know that your hand would barley be able to wrap around the base.

While you take in his size, he’s watching you intently. Boba knows he’s bigger than most, he’s had more than enough partners tell him this. He knows he’s not your first by any means, but he still knew you were surprised by just how big he was.

He feels your intimidation as his thumbs spears a bead of precum along his length.

“Think you can take it?” He coos, eyes dropping to your pussy just in time to see it clench.

He looks back at you and sees your eyes staring back at him.

You nod. “Fuck me, Boba.”

You’re ready for him. You’re taking deep breaths to try and slow your breathing but it feels like the air in the room is evaporating all around you.

A wicked smile breaks out on his face at your agreement. He pumps himself one more time before he’s adjusting himself, leaning down and running his cock along your slit.

“Oh I bet you can. Let’s see just how much you can manage.”

His ego is pronounced in every word falling from his mouth. You spread your legs wider to match his cocky attitude.

His cock hits your clit for a second before Boba starts pushing in. He goes slow, moving in centimeter by centimeter, and you can already feel that dull burning of your pussy being split open.

Your thighs start to shake as he fills you and your ears start to buzz from the stinging pleasure blooming between your legs. You hear Boba muttering words of praise, saying he’ll keep you around, that you’re too good to let go, and that he bets he can fuck the brat right out of you.

You try to offer your own rebuttals and reassurances to behave, but they come out as a mess of whimpers and incoherent babbles.

You eyes remained locked the entire time, but the intensity of his gaze is too much. His eyes are dark and piercing, they’re just as consuming as the man himself. He keeps talking, keeps praising you all while looking right through your soul.

“That’s right, little one, take as much as you can, we’ll get it all in soon.”

“Fuck, you’re so tight, so pretty.”

He keeps going slow, too slow. His fingers and mouth were meant to prep you and while his fingers were thick, they were nothing compared to his cock. Boba feels bigger than he looks, and that’s saying something. You feel every ridge, every vein, every inch slide in.

You close your eyes as you try to focus. You’re torn between begging him to go faster and asking him to stop.

Boba is almost in, just one or two inches left when he stops. He’s scanning your face for any sign of regret or requests to stop.

“You sure you got this?” He asks.

Your eyes open when he stops and you look at him. His voice is neutral and collected. But you see his jaw locked and you feel his hands rubbing your waist. His fingers keep needing your flesh and if you didn’t know any better, it would see as if the big, bad Boba Felt was struggling to cum right then and there.

He would never admit and risk losing the upper hand, but you were just too tight, too warm, your pussy so small compared to him.

You lay back and grip your breasts, pressing them together and pinching the nipples. You want to show him you can take it, take more pain, more prodding, more pinching, more biting, more him.

You nod again, “I can take it.”

He chuckles, “Good girl. Tell me when you need to stop.”

You want to bite back, tell him you won’t need to, but then Boba starts moving again. Your breath hitches and you shut your eyes for a moment as he bottoms out.

He stills and you take in how he fills you. You feel full, fuller than you ever had. It’s like a pleasurable weight is filling you and he hasn’t even moved yet.

You open your eyes to see Boba’s head is bowed, his attention directly to where you two are connected. One of his hands moves to rub your clit and you jump.

You can’t see him, but you can feel the demonic smile on his face.

“Look at that! My little brat can take my cock.”

Boba is deep, deeper than you thought he could go. He’s stopped for now, just taking in the sight of him buried inside of you. His hand moves away from your clit and grips your thigh, needing your flesh.

You moan at the sight you two connect when you notice it.

It’s small, something no one may have noticed at first, but you did. You can feel Boba filling you and now you can see him. Actually see him. Right above your pubic mound was a small bump that wasn’t there before. A bulge.

_Boba’s bulge._

You let out a loud moan, startling Boba. He looks up at you and sees you biting your lip. He’s searching for any sign of fear or disgust, but you’re too focused on your stomach.

And maybe you should be freaked out at the fact that Boba’s cock is outlined and literally bulging from you, but you’re not. You’re turned on beyond belief at the the site. He was consuming you and all your senses.

Boba has noticed what has caught your attention until he sees one of your hands move towards your abdomen. His eyes follow your hand and watch as your fingers ghost over the protrusion. You didn’t know if it was the extra shots of Corellian whiskey you had earlier messing with your head.

But then your fingers traced over the swelling again and you gasp.

“Oh, little one.” He mutters in shock, watching the entire time. It’s a surprise for him as much as you. You were smaller than him, of course, but seeing it sets him off even more.

He looks back at your face seeing your eyebrows scrunched together and your mouth hanging open in arousal. You’re panting harder than before and your hands move to grasp his arms.

“M-Move.” You pant. “I can take it.”

“Such a good girl, aren’t you?”

Your legs wrap around his waist, encouraging him to move, and he does just that. Boba pulls back slightly, moving his hands to grip your hips, and moves out of you slowly. The bulge disappears as Boba moves out but reappears just as Boba pushes back in.

You moan and Boba sets a slow, but forceful pace. He only moves out a couple of inches before snapping his hips back with power. If Boba wasn’t holding you, you would have flown across the bed.

He’s trying to go slow because, fuck, you’re gripping him, and he isn’t going to last long if you kept it up. His eyes are moving from your face down to the disappearing bulge. The fact that he’s visible through your abdomen was more of a turn on than he ever thought it would be.

He readjusts himself, unwrapping your legs from his waist and throwing them over his shoulder. His arms move to wrap around them holding them together and applying pressure on your clit.

The new angle means he’s thrusting into your deeper than before but still at that painfully slow pace. You’re growing restless and you try to adjust your hips to meet his thrusts.

Boba feels what your trying to do and stops.

“Careful, little one.” He warns you. He was in charge, he was going to set the pace. Not you, not his defiant little brat.

Pushing yourself up to rest on your elbows, you whine in response.

_“Boba, please faster.”_

_“I can take it, I can be good.”_

_“P-Please.”_

Boba screws his eyes shut as he resumes thrusting in you, but it’s a losing battle with you gripping him hot and tight, it’s like you’re sucking him in.

You continue to beg for him, shifting and moaning his name. He can’t resist it anymore, not just from own lust, but from the actual sight of it. Of you and him connected together and that fucking bulge.

He growls, pushing your legs off of him. He slips out for a second, only to manhandle you, flipping you on your back with just a flick of his wrist. You gasp at the sudden change as Boba loops an arm under your hips, forcing your ass up in the air for him.

He slams back into you and starts pounding into you. You don’t expect the fast and rough pace. You’re gasping at air, trying yo catch your breath but he doesn’t relent.

You gasping only seems to encourage Boba. He mutters, “Dirty little thing.”

His hands are anchored on your hips, locking you in place to just take it. You feel him lean forward his hot breath fanning between your should blades. You turn your head to try to meet his and you struggle out his name.

“You’re taking my cock so well.” He grunts without a single break in his hard rhythm.

He continues to slam into you while moving one hand to wrap around your throat.

“Keep your fucking hips up.” He orders letting his other hand go. He holds your throat, applying sweet, sweet pressure to it, while his other hand finds you clit rubbing it harshly.

You’re whimpering, but that’s not good enough for Boba. He squeezes your throat with a bit more pressure while demanding that you moan.

He pants in your ear, “Moan. I want to hear you.”

You oblige, your vocal chords vibrating when suddenly your legs shake and your pussy spasms.

You feel his grip on your throat loosen as he continues pounding into your through your orgasm.

“Louder. Let everyone in this fucking shithole know who’s fucking you.”

You feel tears building up in your eyes when Boba doesn’t let up, instead bringing you into the realm of overstimulation. He’s moving faster and faster, his thrusts are getting sloppier. The only sounds in the room are your grunts and your skin slapping together.

He continues to thrust while pushing harsh circles your clit. It’s too much after three orgasms. He’s too big, but you still feel your body betraying you. You feel the same budding pressure hitting deep inside you again.

Your hips start to falter, your legs trembling too much to stay up and Boba’s hands move back to your hips keeping your ass up to him. His pace is brutal and he is rutting into you causing your body to bounce.

Each thrust into you sends a ripple through your stomach. Boba moves one of his hands closer to your midline, in search for the swelling. When his fingers find it, he moans. He fingers stay in place feeling the bulge appear and disappear with every thrust.

“B-Boba, fuck-” You moan, closing your eyes from the sensation. “Stars, I’m-I-”

Your close, he can feel your pussy start to spasm. Thrusting harder, he reaches for one of your hands, pulling it back and placing it directly over the disappearing bulge.

“Fuck - Boba!” You yell when you feel it.

Boba’s hand is placed right over the bulge and he can feel it appear and disappear with every thrust.

“That’s right, little one. Cum.” He grunts while thrusting into you.

Your eyes roll back and you gasp as your final orgasm burns through your body. You’re set on fire and Boba’s final sloppy thrusts, are pushing the waves of pleasure throughout your body.

“I’m going to fill you up.” His grits, voice tight and strained as he approaches his own orgasm.

You’re trembling around Boba’s cock, you can barely get out a breath to gasp to gasp out a simple, “Cum, Boba. Inside. I-Inside me.”

That sets off Boba. Five sloppy thrusts later Boba sheaths himself in you feeling his cum warm and coat your insides. Your hand remains right over the bulge. You can feel Boba’s head twitching inside of you, and even though you can’t see, you like to imagine the small bulge twitching as well.

You both pause to catch your breaths. Boba releases his death grip on your hips and leans down, laying in top of you. His own hands move and cover your own, and you feel his hot breath fanning over your shoulder.

Your breathing starts to regulate as you watch his hands intertwine with your own. Hands always show age and his are no different. You can see his life reflected in the callouss and marks along his hands. His knuckles have some healing scabs from a business meeting that went south. You focus on the strips of scar tissue from his escape from the sarlacc pit.

You follow the pattern of scars from his hands, and up his arms. You start trying to turn onto your back so you can finally see his face.

Boba senses your body moving and lift himself up, helping to push your legs forward so you can fully turn on your back without him having to pull himself out.

You look up at him and see that he’s watching you, curiosity and maybe even a hint of adoration in his eye. You offer him a small smile, and he takes your intertwined hands to his mouth. He places a small kiss to your knuckles.

He drops your hands and slowly pulls out of you. You winch at the loss of him before feeling a steady stream of cum escape you, falling into a small puddle underneath you.

Boba sees the mixture, a combination of your releases, and takes a deep breath to calm himself.

“Let me clean this up.” He murmurs, before making a move to the bathroom. You stop him, however.

“No.” You whisper and he turns back to you. “Later. Can you just lay with me?”

Boba didn’t seem like the type for aftercare or cuddling. You were honestly surprised he was going to clean you up, you were expecting a slap on the ass and your clothes shoved in your arms.

Maybe you were pushing your luck right now and maybe he would end up throwing you out, but you were willing to risk it, because all you wanted in that moment was for him to hold you.

He takes a second to look at you and you think that he would throw you out for sure. But then he sighs, his eyes crinkle and even though his lips don’t turn upwards, you know he’s smiling. In his own, imposing, grumpy, bounty hunter turned kingpin way.

He lays down to your right and you turn to face him. He’s watching you and you take a moment to lean over and kiss the small dip where his neck meets his shoulder. You kiss him again, this time bitting the skin ever so slightly.

It’s then when you feel him move, his arms wrapping around your middle, and you’re pulled on top of him. You head rests against his chest and you hear the rhythmic bumping of his heart underneath you.

You feel as if you should say something, but honestly you can seem to form any words.

“Boba…” You start but he shushes you.

You feel his hands wrap around you and he buries his lips in your hair.

“Sleep. I’ll clean you when you wake up.”


End file.
